


Everything Was Great, Until it Wasn't

by AgenderAcid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically Lots of Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Flashbacks, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, That's all this story really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAcid/pseuds/AgenderAcid
Summary: “Did you know them?” the child asked. “The paladins?”“Yes, I did,” the cloaked figure replied.“What were they like?”The mysterious figure took a deep, shuddering breath. “They burned so brightly that thousands flocked to their cause. Everyone was certain they would save the universe.”





	1. They Burned Bright, Leaving a Trial of Light in Their Wake

The three suns of Strillon shine brightly above, dousing the desert-like planet in sweltering heat. In short, today was a regular day for the Strillians.

Despite the heat, the fountain in the village’s center is sparsely populated. Adults do household chores in front of their houses at the edge of the clearing. Children play various games and with various toys, most keeping away from the fountain. Next to the fountain, a strange cloaked figure, wearing a dust coated full length cloak and hood, sits atop the side of the fountain. This figure’s presence is likely the reason most avoid the tantalizingly refreshing water.

Two children race around the outside of the village’s center, playing a game resembling Earth tag, at least from afar. Laughing, they become less watchful of where they run and less mindful of their parents’ instructions. One tackles the other into the pale orange sand, dust flying into the air, a few feet away from the fountain’s edge.

“Surrender,” the first child demands.

The child pressed into the sand growls playfully. Twisting over, they look up at their companion. “I’m a paladin of Voltron! I will not surrender to some filthy Galra soldier,” they spit.

“Oh no, a paladin,” the first child shrieks. “I’m so sorry! Have mercy on me!” They scramble off the other child and fall to their knees, hands held up in surrender.

Standing up, the second child brushes the sand off their clothes. A smirk appears on their face. “No Galra deserves mercy,” they hiss.

At this, the cloaked figure speaks, voice croaky and defeated. “That’s not how the paladins worked.”

Both children tilt their heads. “What do you mean?” the first asks.

“The paladins practiced mercy. They wouldn’t be cruel and say a person or race didn’t deserve mercy,” they elaborate. “No matter what some particular members thought.”

“Did you know them?” the child asked. “The paladins?”

“Yes, I did,” the cloaked figure replied. "I knew them all personally."

“What were they like?”

The mysterious figure took a deep, shuddering breath. “They burned so brightly that thousands flocked to their cause. Everyone was certain they would save the universe. That they would change everything.”

“What happened to them?” the second child pondered.

“That’s a long story. But, if you have the time, I suppose I can tell you.” Staring off into the distance, the figure began their tale. “Many deca-phoebs ago...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism and feedback is welcome


	2. They Would’ve Saved the Universe But Their Light Got Extinguished Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I next became aware, I stood in the engine room of the castle. At first, nothing seemed off. That was, until I looked down.

It was an average day. Zarkon had been quiet for a phoeb at this point. Everyone was restless and worried, anxious about what plan the Galra empire could be creating. That morning we spent in the training room. While, that afternoon, we’d done some team bonding exercises.

I remember leaving my room and heading to the dining room, dinner ready. As the door slid open and I entered the hallway, everything became fuzzy. I can’t recall exactly what happened between leaving my room and being in the dining room with everyone else.

I was the last one to enter the room, everyone else already seated with a plate of food goo. Walking to the table, Lance was the first to notice me.

“Hi,” he greeted. “Where’s-” His words got cut off. Leaping out of his chair, he grabbed his bayard, it turning into a gun.

We were all surprised by his sudden movement. “Lance, what-” Hunk began before getting cut off as Shiro, the black paladin, attacked.

Shiro’s robotic arm smashed into the table, sending food goo flying everywhere.

“Shiro, what the fuck?” Keith blurted out. The black paladin glared at him, saying nothing, and lunged towards him. Keith lept away and retrieved his bayard from the table. Pointing the sword at Shiro, his voice was tight. “You are not Shiro. Who are you?”

“Keith, what are you talking about?” Pidge asked. “That is-” She stopped speaking as Shiro’s eyes met her own. “Oh,” she said in a small voice. We were all shocked as we took in Shiro’s glowing yellow eyes. In an instant, everyone had their weapons, all pointed at Shiro.

“Who are you?” Keith growled. “What did you do with Shiro?” Shiro only laughed in response, swinging his arm at him.

“Okay, guess there won’t be any talking,” Hunk commented. Firing his blaster, he attempted to hit Shiro while he was preoccupied with Keith. However, he managed to see it and shoved Keith into the line of fire. Taking the hit, Keith flew halfway across the room, slamming into the ground. “Sorry,” Hunk called out.

With the red paladin down, Shiro reeled towards Pidge. As his eyes landed on her, she swallowed nervously. Hesitation and regret filled her eyes but she didn’t let it hold her back. She knew she had to at least knock him out. Though, a part of her likely recognised this person wasn’t Shiro. Not anymore, if even at all.

Watching them fight was like watching the wind itself. They both moved with impressive agility. Back and forth they went, exchanging blows and dodging. Neither could land any incapacitating hits, if any. Hunk and Lance held back, wanting to help but unwilling to try and fire their guns in case of a repeat of Hunk’s accident. Allura also stayed still, eyes wide as she watched the battle take place. She appeared to be in such a state of pure shock that she had frozen in place, not even blinking.

In the middle of the fight, Shiro changed strategy. He made a false move with his right arm only to use his left and surprise her. With that hard blow to her lower jaw, she was out, crumpling in a pile next to the broken table.

Next, Shiro went to Hunk. Hunk tried to fire his blaster but was prevented by it being yanked out of his hand and being thrown across the room, landing in front of Keith, back in passive form. Weaponless, Hunk changed to hand to hand combat. Though, with Shiro’s agility and Hunk’s lack of agility, Shiro was able to avoid all of his attempted blows. Ducking under the next hit, Shiro swung his entire body into Hunk’s side, bringing him to the ground. With a few well aimed punches, Hunk lost consciousness.

As Shiro moved towards Allura, Lance finally broke out of his frozen shock. He fired several shots at him, face twisted in grim determination. However, Shiro merely activated his shield. One did manage to hit him, though, causing him to fall to his knees, clutching his side. Lance’s expression shifted into one of sorrow and regret. Lifting his gun, he aimed again but hesitated.

During this, Keith recovered. His shoulder was injured from the impact but rage shone in his eyes. Noting Shiro’s impacitation, he gripped his sword and prowled over to him. Anguish and wrath painted on his face, he swung his sword.

The sword clanged as it met a metallic hand. Keith glared at Shiro’s hand, which had caught his sword before it could connect elsewhere. A smirk crawled onto Shiro’s face. Opening his eyes, he pulled the sword, and evidently Keith, towards him. Swigging his fist, Keith’s eyes went wide and he lept backwards, letting go of his bayard.

If Shiro and Pidge fighting had been two winds colliding, Shiro and Keith were two tornados. I could hardly follow their movements, how great was their speed. Blows were exchanged and dodged faster than one could even register.

Sometime during the battle, Allura woke from her frozen slumber. Sprinting forward, she aimed a kick at Shiro’s neck. Due to him dodging a punch from Keith, it missed and smacked into Shiro’s check, twisting his head to the left. At the sight, I winced, the only bit of movement my body could comprehend at the time.

Glancing over at Allura, Shiro gave her a sickening grin. Forgetting about Keith, he swung his arm at her. Ducking under him, she delivered a fierce punch to the gut. Air left his lungs in a rush as he stumbled back from the force. With him distracted, Keith wrapped his arm around Shiro’s neck and tightened his grip as much as he could. Shiro clawed at the arm around his neck, growling, struggling to get free.

Allura huffed. “Who are you and what have you done with Shiro?” she demanded.

He laughed, low and gravelly. “But, princess, I am Shiro,” he claimed.

“Like we’d believe that,” Keith spat. “Shiro wouldn’t attack us for no reason.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” he commented.

“Allura, we’re not going to get anything out of him. We should just use those pods to forcibly take his memories,” Keith suggested.

“I suppose we might as well,” she sighed. “Alright, let’s-”

At hearing the plan, Shiro reactivated his arm. Pressed against Keith’s, the smell of burning flesh floated through the room. Keith yelped loudly, jerking his arm out of his grip. His burned skin was visible for a moment, barely long enough for me to notice it, before he wrapped his hand around it, hiding it from sight. He stumbled backwards, face a picture of pure agony.

Freed from Keith’s grip, Shiro lunged for Allura. She was still processing everything when Shiro’s arm wrapped around her throat, crushing her windpipe and bending her neck. Twisting in his grasp, she tried to get free but her struggles became steadily weaker. Lance fired his blaster, aiming for the shoulder of the arm holding Allura. However, Shiro saw it out of the corner of his eye and moved so Allura was hit. In a quick movement, Shiro flung her as hard as he could into the nearest wall. Everyone froze as they heard the unmistakable snapping of her neck as it collided with the wall. Her body collapsed into a lifeless puddle on the floor. I fought to keep the bile down.

Lance, being the only paladin uninjured at this point, aimed his blaster back at Shiro, the shaking of his hands apparent. Shiro stalked towards him, a confident smirk upon his face.

“Lance, shot him!” Keith yelled.

“Please Shiro, this isn’t you. Snap out of it,” Lance pleaded, voice shaking as much as the rest of his body. His hesitation was clear, still unwilling to kill the person who was supposed to be his leader despite all he’d witnessed. “Please...I can’t...” The gun wavered, dipping towards the floor.

Shiro approached him and placed his hand on Lance’s gun, lowering it further. With his gaze softened, he spoke in a pleading voice. “Lance,” he began. Then, his face shifted back to the cruel smirk from earlier. “I know you won’t hurt me. You’re so weak. So pathetic. So useless.” Lance’s eyes watered. Dragging the bayard out of his hands, Shiro discarded it. Activating his arm, he hit Lance’s throat. A gust of air left Lance as he sank to the ground, eyes fading as he fell into unconsciousness.

Everyone was down or incapable of fighting now. Terrified, I ran over to the door, wanting to escape the room that would slowly become filled with death. As I hit the hallway, once again my mind became foggy. My memory fails me for those doboshes...or vargas. I can’t be certain how much time passed.

Regardless, when I next became aware, I stood in the engine room of the castle. At first, nothing seemed off. That was, until I looked down. There, upon the ground, laid Coran’s dead body, covered in so much blood that I couldn’t locate the fatal wound. I’ll admit, seeing that sight before me, I emptied my stomach, unable to stop it.

Once there was nothing left to come up, I left the engine room, having no desire to stay there. Going back to the dining room, I once again felt a wave of bile sweep over me. Everyone laid dead around me. Allura, as mentioned earlier, had died from her neck snapping. Pidge’s throat had been ripped out, blood still seeping out onto the floor. Both Keith and Lance were covered in a multitude of burns, covering their faces and necks so completely it was a struggle for me to differentiate them from one another. And Hunk...he’d had his stomach ripped open and insides spread on either side of him. The air was thick and heavy with the metallic scent of blood. The silence was deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism and feedback is welcome


	3. Now Voltron is Nothing But a Memory and I am All That Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But what happened to Shiro, the black paladin?” the second child asks.

“They were all dead and there was nothing I could do,” the figure tells the children in a dead voice. “That is what happened to them.”

Both children were silent, stunned by the stranger’s tale. “Why couldn’t you do anything?” one inquires.

“Because I am weak. I am a coward,” they explain. “If I’d just fought back, they’d still be here.”

“But what happened to Shiro, the black paladin?” the second child asks.

The figure hesitates before replying. “I do not know. He vanished by the time the fog left my mind. Still to this day I have not found him.”

An adult Strillian spots them and walks over hurriedly. “You two, go back to the house! You shouldn’t bother strangers,” he chides, a quick glare sent towards the figure.

“But they were telling us a story about Voltron,” one child whines.

The adult’s eyes narrow. “We do not speak of Voltron anymore. Any galra would have your head if they heard you say that word. This stranger should watch their mouth.”

“Don’t worry. They’ll be happy to hear news of Voltron’s death is spreading,” they mention. Their voice drops into a whisper, so quiet no one else could hear. “Besides, they won’t kill me. At least, not yet. They still have use of me.”

“Well,” the adult says, turning back to the children. “Food is ready so we should be heading back anyway.”

The first child pouts. “But I want to hear more of their tales.”

“You can later.” However, his tone makes it clear he has no intention of letting them speak with the stranger again.

“Actually,” the cloaked figure begins, standing up. “I’m leaving now anyways. I’ve business to attend to elsewhere.”

“See,” the adult says, pleased. “They are leaving and so should we.” He steers the children towards a nearby house, where another adult stands, watching expectantly.

“Okay,” the second child sighs. Turning back, the child calls out to the retreating stranger. “What’s your name? Perhaps we might meet again!”

The figure shakes their head. “I did once have a name. However, now it is no more important than a grain of sand upon which we stand,” they assure. “Besides, another meeting is unlikely” Turning away, they walk off, vanishing between the houses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism and feedback is welcome.


End file.
